2019 Copa América squads
The following is a list of squads for all 12 national teams that are competing at the 2019 Copa América. Each national team had to submit a final squad of 23 players, 3 of whom must be goalkeepers. On 31 May 2019 CONMEBOL published the lists of twelve teams. Group A Brazil Head coach: Tite The 23-man squad was announced on 17 May 2019. On 6 June, Neymar withdrew due to an injury and was replaced by Willian. |caps=38|goals=0|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=79|goals=7|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=57|goals=3|club=Internazionale|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=36|goals=1|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=36|goals=0|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=40|goals=2|club=Atlético Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=3|goals=1|club=Ajax|clubnat=NED}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=27|goals=16|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=65|goals=8|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=49|goals=16|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=15|goals=1|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=109|goals=7|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Porto|clubnat=POR}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Napoli|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Corinthians|clubnat=BRA}} |caps=51|goals=2|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=5|goals=1|club=Milan|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=6|goals=1|club=Grêmio|clubnat=BRA}} |caps=32|goals=10|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=10|goals=5|club=Everton|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=9|goals=0|club=Corinthians|clubnat=BRA}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} Bolivia Head coach: Eduardo Villegas The 31-man provisional squad was released on 15 May 2019. The 23-man final squad was announced on 31 May 2019. On 11 June, forward Rodrigo Ramallo withdrew injured and was replaced by Ramiro Vaca. |caps=25|goals=0|club=San José|clubnat=BOL}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Nacional Potosí|clubnat=BOL}} |caps=40|goals=2|club=Puebla|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=12|goals=1|club=Puebla|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Oriente Petrolero|clubnat=BOL}} |caps=17|goals=0|club=Bolívar|clubnat=BOL}} |caps=16|goals=0|club=Bolívar|clubnat=BOL}} |caps=25|goals=2|club=Bolívar|clubnat=BOL}} |caps=72|goals=18|club=Shijiazhuang Ever Bright|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Always Ready|clubnat=BOL}} |caps=11|goals=1|club=Blooming|clubnat=BOL}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Blooming|clubnat=BOL}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Blooming|clubnat=BOL}} |caps=18|goals=0|club=The Strongest|clubnat=BOL}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Blooming|clubnat=BOL}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=The Strongest|clubnat=BOL}} |caps=37|goals=0|club=The Strongest|clubnat=BOL}} |caps=19|goals=3|club=Jorge Wilstermann|clubnat=BOL}} |caps=3|goals=1|club=The Strongest|clubnat=BOL}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Jorge Wilstermann|clubnat=BOL}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Blooming|clubnat=BOL}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Bolívar|clubnat=BOL}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Nacional Potosí|clubnat=BOL}} Venezuela Head coach: Rafael Dudamel The 40-man provisional squad was announced on 10 May 2019. The 23-man final squad was announced on 30 May 2019. On 8 June, midfielder Adalberto Peñaranda was ruled out due to an injury and was replaced by Yeferson Soteldo. |caps=12|goals=0|club=Millonarios|clubnat=COL}} |caps=18|goals=2|club=Gimnàstic|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=Vitória de Guimarães|clubnat=POR}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Al-Ahli|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=12|goals=1|club=D.C. United|clubnat=USA}} |caps=10|goals=1|club=Huesca|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=14|goals=2|club=Cádiz|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=93|goals=1|club=Torino|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=16|goals=1|club=América de Cali|clubnat=COL}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Real Salt Lake|clubnat=USA}} |caps=13|goals=1|club=Huesca|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Zamora|clubnat=VEN}} |caps=67|goals=2|club=Santa Fe|clubnat=COL}} |caps=4|goals=1|club=Palestino|clubnat=CHI}} |caps=20|goals=3|club=Tondela|clubnat=POR}} |caps=73|goals=1|club=Espanyol|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=47|goals=10|club=Atlanta United|clubnat=USA}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=Santos|clubnat=BRA}} |caps=22|goals=1|club=Deportivo La Guaira|clubnat=VEN}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Stabæk|clubnat=NOR}} |caps=18|goals=0|club=LA Galaxy|clubnat=USA}} |caps=11|goals=0|club=APOEL|clubnat=CYP}} |caps=71|goals=22|club=Newcastle United|clubnat=ENG}} Peru Head coach: Ricardo Gareca The 40-man provisional squad was announced on 15 May 2019. The 23-man final squad was announced on 30 May 2019. On 11 June, Paolo Hurtado was ruled out due to injury and replaced by Josepmir Ballón. |caps=51|goals=0|club=Alianza Lima|clubnat=PER}} |caps=9|goals=0|club=Vélez Sarsfield|clubnat=ARG}} |caps=29|goals=0|club=Universitario|clubnat=PER}} |caps=13|goals=0|club=Atlas|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=15|goals=0|club=Talleres|clubnat=ARG}} |caps=39|goals=0|club=Flamengo|clubnat=BRA}} |caps=47|goals=0|club=Universidad de Concepción|clubnat=CHI}} |caps=56|goals=10|club=Santos|clubnat=BRA}} |caps=91|goals=36|club=Internacional|clubnat=BRA}} |caps=92|goals=27|club=Lokomotiv Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=39|goals=4|club=Seattle Sounders|clubnat=USA}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Melgar|clubnat=PER}} |caps=43|goals=3|club=Willem II|clubnat=NED}} |caps=26|goals=1|club=Portland Timbers|clubnat=USA}} |caps=43|goals=4|club=Basel|clubnat=SUI}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Sporting Cristal|clubnat=PER}} |caps=79|goals=1|club=Rayo Vallecano|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=60|goals=6|club=Al-Hilal|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=86|goals=2|club=Cruz Azul|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=42|goals=12|club=Morelia|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Sporting Cristal|clubnat=PER}} |caps=14|goals=1|club=New York City|clubnat=USA}} |caps=12|goals=1|club=Sporting Cristal|clubnat=PER}} Group B Argentina Head coach: Lionel Scaloni The 40-man provisional squad was released on 15 May 2019. The 23-man final squad was announced on 20 May 2019. On 3 June midfielder Exequiel Palacios was replaced by Guido Pizarro due to injury. On 14 June goalkeeper Esteban Andrada was replaced by Juan Musso due to injury. |caps=5|goals=0|club=River Plate|clubnat=ARG}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=14|goals=0|club=Ajax|clubnat=NED}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Racing|clubnat=ARG}} |caps=12|goals=1|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=7|goals=1|club=Fiorentina|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=16|goals=2|club=Watford|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=18|goals=0|club=Sporting CP|clubnat=POR}} |caps=90|goals=39|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=130|goals=67|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=97|goals=20|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=América|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=25|goals=2|club=Villarreal|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=River Plate|clubnat=ARG}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Tigres UANL|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Udinese|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=60|goals=4|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=América|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=River Plate|clubnat=ARG}} |caps=13|goals=1|club=Real Betis|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=20|goals=1|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=7|goals=4|club=Internazionale|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Udinese|clubnat=ITA}} Colombia Head coach: Carlos Queiroz The 40-man provisional squad was announced on 15 May 2019. On 20 May, defender Luis Manuel Orejuela was replaced by Stefan Medina due to injury. The 23-man final squad was announced on 30 May 2019. |caps=94|goals=0|club=Napoli|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=56|goals=2|club=Milan|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Monterrey|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=48|goals=0|club=Atlético Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=19|goals=0|club=Zenit Saint Petersburg|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=León|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=7|goals=1|club=Atalanta|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=33|goals=5|club=Pachuca|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=83|goals=33|club=Monaco|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=70|goals=22|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=78|goals=8|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Deportivo Cali|clubnat=COL}} |caps=17|goals=6|club=Everton|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=3|goals=1|club=Junior|clubnat=COL}} |caps=17|goals=0|club=América|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Bournemouth|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Sporting CP|clubnat=POR}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Flamengo|clubnat=BRA}} |caps=24|goals=2|club=Fiorentina|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=7|goals=2|club=América|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Genk|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Deportes Tolima|clubnat=COL}} |caps=19|goals=0|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=ENG}} Paraguay Head coach: Eduardo Berizzo The 40-man provisional squad was announced on 13 May 2019. Provisional squad was reduced to 39 players on 17 May after Roque Santa Cruz withdrew injured. The 23-man final squad was announced on 29 May 2019. On 10 June, midfielder Richard Ortiz was ruled out due to an injury and replaced by Richard Sánchez. |caps=27|goals=0|club=Huracán|clubnat=ARG}} |caps=25|goals=0|club=Libertad|clubnat=PAR}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Cerro Porteño|clubnat=PAR}} |caps=9|goals=0|club=West Ham United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=24|goals=1|club=América|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Olimpia|clubnat=PAR}} |caps=50|goals=10|club=Libertad|clubnat=PAR}} |caps=19|goals=0|club=Olimpia|clubnat=PAR}} |caps=17|goals=2|club=Bologna|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=32|goals=5|club=Santos|clubnat=BRA}} |caps=9|goals=0|club=Pumas UNAM|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Botafogo|clubnat=BRA}} |caps=20|goals=1|club=Boca Juniors|clubnat=ARG}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Olimpia|clubnat=PAR}} |caps=31|goals=2|club=Palmeiras|clubnat=BRA}} |caps=16|goals=0|club=Monterrey|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=33|goals=2|club=Espanyol|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Cerro Porteño|clubnat=PAR}} |caps=13|goals=0|club=Independiente|clubnat=ARG}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Defensa y Justicia|clubnat=ARG}} |caps=38|goals=3|club=Shanghai Shenhua|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Olimpia|clubnat=PAR}} |caps=16|goals=0|club=Newcastle United|clubnat=ENG}} Qatar Head coach: Félix Sánchez The 23-man final squad was announced on 30 May 2019. |caps=52|goals=0|club=Al-Sadd|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=44|goals=1|club=Al-Sadd|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=83|goals=10|club=Al-Sadd|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=35|goals=3|club=Al-Gharafa|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=19|goals=0|club=Al-Sadd|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=56|goals=3|club=Al-Gharafa|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=23|goals=1|club=Al-Gharafa|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=62|goals=1|club=Al-Sadd|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Al-Duhail|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=120|goals=26|club=Al-Sadd|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=46|goals=12|club=Al-Sadd|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=68|goals=4|club=Al-Duhail|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Al-Gharafa|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=9|goals=0|club=Al-Sadd|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=19|goals=2|club=Al-Duhail|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=60|goals=16|club=Al-Sadd|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Qatar SC|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Al-Arabi|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=39|goals=19|club=Al-Duhail|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=54|goals=10|club=Al-Duhail|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Al-Gharafa|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Al-Khor|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=21|goals=0|club=Al-Duhail|clubnat=QAT}} Group C Uruguay Head coach: Óscar Tabárez The 23-man final squad was announced on 30 May 2019. |caps=107|goals=0|club=Galatasaray|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=49|goals=7|club=Atlético Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=126|goals=8|club=Atlético Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Peñarol|clubnat=URU}} |caps=33|goals=3|club=Internazionale|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=18|goals=0|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=56|goals=4|club=Seattle Sounders|clubnat=USA}} |caps=22|goals=0|club=Boca Juniors|clubnat=ARG}} |caps=106|goals=55|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=19|goals=2|club=Flamengo|clubnat=BRA}} |caps=48|goals=8|club=Girona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Independiente|clubnat=ARG}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=RB Leipzig|clubnat=GER}} |caps=15|goals=0|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=9|goals=1|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=7|goals=4|club=PSV|clubnat=NED}} |caps=16|goals=0|club=Milan|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=11|goals=1|club=Celta|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=34|goals=1|club=Sporting CP|clubnat=POR}} |caps=14|goals=2|club=Cruz Azul|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=109|goals=46|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=88|goals=4|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=11|goals=0|club=Libertad|clubnat=PAR}} Ecuador Head coach: Hernán Darío Gómez The 40-man provisional squad was released on 17 May 2019. The 23-man final squad was released on 20 May 2019. |caps=35|goals=0|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ECU}} |caps=19|goals=1|club=Yeni Malatyaspor|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=13|goals=1|club=São Paulo|clubnat=BRA}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ECU}} |caps=42|goals=1|club=América|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=18|goals=1|club=Krasnodar|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=7|goals=3|club=Minnesota United|clubnat=USA}} |caps=23|goals=0|club=Dallas|clubnat=USA}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Delfín|clubnat=ECU}} |caps=13|goals=1|club=León|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=11|goals=0|club=Santos Laguna|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Delfín|clubnat=ECU}} |caps=46|goals=27|club=Tigres UANL|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Seattle Sounders|clubnat=USA}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=LDU Quito|clubnat=ECU}} |caps=93|goals=11|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=LDU Quito|clubnat=ECU}} |caps=15|goals=0|club=LDU Quito|clubnat=ECU}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ECU}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=LDU Quito|clubnat=ECU}} |caps=51|goals=1|club=Morelia|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=48|goals=0|club=Vélez Sarsfield|clubnat=ARG}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Orlando City|clubnat=USA}} Japan Head coach: Hajime Moriyasu The 23-men squad was released on 24 May 2019. |caps=88|goals=0|club=Strasbourg|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Shonan Bellmare|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=PEC Zwolle|clubnat=NED}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Groningen|clubnat=NED}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Cercle Brugge|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Tokyo Verdy|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=34|goals=3|club=Getafe|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Hamburger SV|clubnat=GER}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Matsumoto Yamaga|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=8|goals=3|club=Al-Duhail|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Yokohama F. Marinos|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Oita Trinita|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Hosei University|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Sagan Tosu|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Hokkaido Consadole Sapporo|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=10|goals=1|club=Sint-Truiden|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Sanfrecce Hiroshima|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=116|goals=50|club=Borussia Dortmund|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Oita Trinita|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Kashima Antlers|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=FC Tokyo|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Shimizu S-Pulse|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Sanfrecce Hiroshima|clubnat=JPN}} Chile Head coach: Reinaldo Rueda The 23-man squad was released on 26 May 2019. |caps=5|goals=0|club=Racing|clubnat=ARG}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Cruz Azul|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=15|goals=2|club=Alavés|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=107|goals=4|club=Fenerbahçe|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=16|goals=0|club=Al-Ahli|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=47|goals=3|club=Universidad Catolica|clubnat=CHI}} |caps=124|goals=41|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=107|goals=26|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=20|goals=4|club=América|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=10|goals=1|club=Santos Laguna|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=82|goals=35|club=Tigres UANL|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Colo-Colo|clubnat=CHI}} |caps=15|goals=0|club=Bologna|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Colo-Colo|clubnat=CHI}} |caps=101|goals=6|club=Universidad de Chile|clubnat=CHI}} |caps=25|goals=3|club=Independiente|clubnat=ARG}} |caps=118|goals=7|club=Beşiktaş|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=112|goals=3|club=Estudiantes La Plata|clubnat=ARG}} |caps=16|goals=0|club=Alanyaspor|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=69|goals=7|club=Bayer Leverkusen|clubnat=GER}} |caps=6|goals=1|club=Colo-Colo|clubnat=CHI}} |caps=16|goals=2|club=Pachuca|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Huachipato|clubnat=CHI}} Statistics Age All ages are set to 14 June 2019, the opening day of the tournament. Players: *Oldest: Eiji Kawashima ( ) *Youngest: Takefusa Kubo ( ) Goalkeepers: *Oldest: Eiji Kawashima ( ) *Youngest: Keisuke Osako ( ) Captains: *Oldest: Dani Alves ( ) *Youngest: Gustavo Gómez ( ) Player representation By club Clubs are ordered alphabetically: first by country, then by club name. By club nationality Nations in bold are represented by their national teams in the tournament. By club confederation Nations in bold are represented by their national teams in the tournament. Category:Copa América squads Category:2019 Copa América